My Desire
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: El mundo de Natsu y Wendy se cayeron en el momento en que sus padres murieron. Ambos, que son hermanos, tienen que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir a su nueva vida, pero claro, las cosas no son fáciles, ¿como lo van a ser? La vida es cruel y las cosas empeoran cuando Wendy cae enferma y lo único que puede salvarla, es el deseo de Natsu y una carrera para alcanzarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

 **Tengo responsabilidades.**

-¡Estás despedido!- Gritó furibundo. Por Dios, tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

-¡Mejor para mí!- Grité igual de enojado... o más.- ¡Mejor trabajar limpiando vidrios que para un hombre como tú!- dije señalándolo con desdén... si a ésa cosa se le puede llamar humano.

-¡Maldito! ¡Veremos quién te contrata con una actitud así!

Já, créanme, tenía unas ganas tremendas de agarrar a ése viejo cerdo y darle un puñetazo en la cara... pero si lo hacía de seguro iba a prisión.

Se preguntarán, ¿qué está pasando? Bueno, fui despedido en mi segunda semana de trabajo, pero oigan, ¡aguanté una semana con ése viejo!, fue todo un logro, pero el único problema es que necesitaba ese trabajo... vaya que lo necesitaba. Para que entiendan mejor lo que pasa debo contarles todo lo que sucedió hasta llegar hasta aquí, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, pero todos me llaman Salamander y esta es la historia de un chico que deseaba algo con tanto anhelo y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder lograrlo.

Todo comenzó hace dos meses, el 28 de febrero, una fecha en donde cambió mi vida completamente. El cielo estaba e nublado por completo, los vientos soplaban violentamente. Un sacerdote daba la homilía, pero solo había dos personas en el público. Un chico sostenía la mano de su hermana que lloraba desconsoladamente. En ése entonces ella tenía tan solo catorce años, yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan solo, tan impotente, lo único que podía hacer era sostener la mano de mi hermana, mientras escuchaba al sacerdote hablar. Alcé la cabeza para ver los ataúdes donde mis padres descansaban. Cuando el padre terminó de hablar, bajó la cabeza tristemente, luego los ataúdes comenzaron a descender. Miré a mi hermana, en ése entonces se veía tan triste, tan delicada. Su cabello azulado se balanceaba con el viento, sus ojos color celestes estaban rojos e hincados de tanto llorar. Abracé a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que dejara de llorar. Cuando los ataúdes bajaron por completo, los sepultureros pusieron manos a la obra. A lo lejos, atisbé a un hombre mirando la escena, estaba recostado por un árbol, mirándonos detenidamente. Apreté los dientes, lleno de ira, luego dejé a mi hermana con el padre y me dirigí al hombre.

-No puedo creer que te atreviste a venir- dije preparándome para darle un puñetazo.

-He venido para llevarlos conmigo- dijo mirándome fríamente.

Él es nuestro tío Joey. Es un hombre bastante alto, esbelto y de cabello rubio. Su semblante siempre está serio. ¿Por qué lo odio? Simple, siempre odió a mi padre y a mí, cada vez que lo veía me trataba indiferentemente. Nunca tuvimos una relación estable como tío y sobrino, ¿por qué? Ni idea.

-No actúes como si te importamos. Estamos bien sin tu ayuda.

Joey arqueó una ceja.

-Dije que he venido por ustedes, no te pregunté.

-¡No me importa!- grité enojado-. Saldremos adelante sin tu ayuda, cuidaré de Wendy.

-Sabes que ella necesita tratamiento...

-Buscaré un trabajo, haré lo que sea por el bien de mi hermana, pero NO iremos contigo.

Joey me miró detenidamente, luego dio la vuelta.

-Eres igual de terco que tu padre- dijo mirándome por sobre los hombros, luego se alejó de a poco.

Apreté los puños, irritado, luego miré al cielo. Una gota cayó en mi rostro, seguida de varias más, había empezado a llover. Hasta el cielo lloraba ése día.

-Protegeré a Wendy, lo prometo.

Cuando regresé, un hombre me estaba esperando protegiéndose con un paraguas. Me miró compasivamente, luego forzó una sonrisa y me pasó otro paraguas. Macao era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Trabajaban juntos en la empresa Javiers, mi padre trabajaba como el abogado de la empresa, pero su jefe no era el más... amable que digamos. Macao es un hombre bastante alto, de piel color blanco y su pelo color azulado era teñido para disimular las canas que comenzaba aparecer por toda su cabellera.

-Problemas familiares, ¿eh?-preguntó-. Sé cómo te sientes, mi tío también era un pobre diablo.

-¿Y Wendy?-pregunté desganadamente.

-Está esperando en el auto- dijo mirando hacia la izquierda, donde un auto negro esperaba estacionado en la calle-. Se veía realmente desbastada.

-¿Puedes llevarnos a casa?-Desvié la mirada. -Necesito pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Mcao me miró detenidamente, luego asintió. Antes de salir del cementerio, miré la tumba, los sepultureros estaban a punto de terminar el entierro. Una lágrima se resbaló de mi mejilla, luego la sequé rápidamente. Debía ser fuerte, por Wendy... por mí... por nosotros.

En el camino, Wendy se había quedado dormida. Se veía realmente agotada. Desde niña, sufría de múltiples enfermedades, los doctores nunca nos daban una respuesta concreta acerca de qué enfermedad sufría, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros. Todas las semanas iban al médico para el tratamiento de mi hermana. Mis padres gastaban todo lo que podían en el tratamiento de Wendy, pero ahora que ellos no están, es mí deber cuidarla.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-preguntó Macao seriamente.

-No lo sé- contesté, mirando por la ventanilla-. Buscar un empleo, tal vez.

-Eso estaría bien- dijo sonriendo-. ¿Y los estudios?

-Los abandonaré.

Macao arqueó una ceja, luego miró por el retrovisor. Hizo una mueca al ver mi cara totalmente seria.

-Eso no me parece una buena idea. No debes descuidar tus estudios.

-No tengo tiempo de estudiar, trabajar y cuidar de Wendy, todo al mismo tiempo- dije despectivamente.

-Tu padre no querría eso...

-Papá sería el primero en decir que mis responsabilidades vienen primero- miré a Wendy, la cual dormía recostada por mi hombro- y ella ahora es una de ellas.

Macao detuvo el auto a pleno camino, luego volteó y me miró detenidamente.

-Sabes, a veces odiaba la moralidad de tu padre. -Sonrió y se rascó la nuca. -Pero era mi amigo. Eres igual a él Natsu-revoloteó mi cabello paternalmente-. Si crees en lo que haces está bien, entonces para mí lo está también. Jack siempre tenía razón.

Después de eso, el viaje continuó acompañado de un silencio sepulcral. Cuando llegamos a casa, Wendy se había despertado. Sonreí al ver su expresión tan inocente al mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba.

-¿Estarán bien? -preguntó Macao al vernos bajar del auto.

-No te preocupes- dije saliendo del auto-. Sobreviviremos.

Luego cerré la puerta del auto y entré a casa.

... ... ... ...

Cuando entré a casa, no pude evitar suspirar. Las cosas iban a ser tan diferentes a partir de ahora. ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que iba hacer?! Tan solo tengo diecisiete años... ¿quién contrataría a un joven de diecisiete años? Apreté los puños con fuerza, luego agité la cabeza.

-No deberías abandonar la escuela- habló Wendy seriamente.

Miré sorprendida a mi hermana, luego suspiré.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-No pude evitarlo- dijo acercándoseme-. Sabes lo curiosa que soy.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión- dije firmemente-, ya tomé una decisión.

Wendy negó con la cabeza, luego apartó una silla y se sentó en ella.

-Si lo abandonas, me pondré triste- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrita triste.

Me acerqué a ella y le tapé la cara con mi mano.

-Solucionado.

-¿No te haré cambiar de opinión?-preguntó apartando la mano.

La miré a los ojos. Se veía realmente sentida, pero aunque no quisiera dejar los estudios, debía hacerlo...

-Lo siento,pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad- dije acariciándole el pelo. Wendy esbozó una sonrisa, luego bajó la cabeza.

-Dejaré también el colegio. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-No. -Dije seriamente-. Haré todo lo posible para conseguir un trabajo estable. Continuarás estudiando.

-¿Por qué eres el único que debes sacrificarse?-preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Porque eres mi hermanita- dije sonriendo-. No puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo. Además, dentro de un mes cumplo dieciocho, seré mayor de edad ante los ojos de la ley y podré trabajar.

-Presumido...- susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada- dijo negando con las manos.

Arqueé las cejas. Decidí dejar pasar eso, luego me rasqué la cabeza. Miré la hora en el reloj de pared: las 21:00 hs.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-dije dirigiéndome al refrigerador-. Puedo prepararte un sándwich... eso es lo único que sé hacer.

-No gracias- dijo negándose completamente, aunque intentaba disimular con una sonrisa-. La última vez que comí algo preparado por tus manos... no terminé bien.

-Eso me dolió- dije fingiendo dolor-. Sólo es un sándwich.

-Eso dijiste la última vez...

-Está bien- dije abriendo el refrigerador-. Prepararé solo para mí.

Saly sonrió, luego se levantó y dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

-Iré a dormir, así que no hagas ruido con tus vídeos raros...

-JA, JA, JA, muy graciosa- dije con sarcasmo.

Wendy rió y comenzó a subir la escalera. Miré detenidamente a mi hermana, luego cerré la puerta del refrigerador.

-Deja de contenerte.

Wendy se detuvo en el tercer escalón.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó apretando la barandilla de la escalera.

Caminé hasta las escaleras, luego giré a mi hermanita. Sus ojos estaban rojos y una lágrima amenazaba por resbalarse en su mejilla. Limpié la mejilla de mi hermana.

-No te contengas, llora todo lo que debas llorar.

Wendy me miró a los ojos, luego me abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Abracé a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y romper todo a mi paso, pero no podía... ahora me tocaba cuidar de mi hermana. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, presa del cansancio. La dejé recostada en el sofá y la tapé con una sábana.

Suspiré y me senté en la silla. Verla recostada en el sofá me recordó a mamá. Ella siempre dormía en el sofá cuando esperaba a papá, a veces la tapaba con ésa misma sábana. Wendy es muy parecida a mamá, la única diferencia es el color de ojos, mamá tenía color marrones y Saly celestes, después de eso eran muy parecidas.

Me levanté pesadamente y me dirigí a la ventana. La abrí porqué necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Afuera todo estaba calmado. La lluvia había cesado y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Una estrella apareció en el cielo, brillaba con toda su magnificencia, eso me hizo recordar una antigua historia que nos relató papá: Antes, se creía que todas las estrellas eran ángeles que nos observaban desde el cielo. Cada ángel protegía a una cierta persona, los libraba de espíritus malignos, de desastres y maldiciones. También se creía que los ángeles podían cumplir el deseo más anhelado de las personas que cuidan, y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué no? Todas las leyendas pueden ser ciertas si se desea con todo el corazón. La estrella volvió a taparse por las nubes.

-Ojalá fuera cierto- dije para luego cerrar la ventana.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Buscando trabajo.**

La forma en la que me desperté no fue la más tranquila que digamos.

Alguien entró a toda prisa en mi habitación, luego saltó y cayó de bruces encima de mí. Abrí los ojos de par en par, sobresaltado. Lo primero que vi fue una chica con una máscara de gato.

-¡Pero, ¿qué carajos?! - pregunté sobresaltado.

La mujer sacó rápidamente su celular y me sacó una foto. El flash de su celular iluminó mi rostro, dejándome aún más choqueado.

-JA, JA, JA- se rió en mi cara la chica-. Tu cara salió perfecta para alzarla al grupo.

-¿Lucy?- pregunté rascándome la cabeza.

-Atinaste- dijo sacándose la máscara.

Lucy es mi vecina. La conozco desde que tengo memoria. Siempre vamos juntos al colegio, ya que entramos en el mismo colegio. Es un año menor que yo, de cabello color amarillo y lacio.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?!

-¿Hace falta preguntar?- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

En ése momento, entra Wendy saltando encima de mí, haciendo una plancha y gritando «¡ES JHON CENA!» Me agarró del cuello con sus piernas y comenzó a forjar presión. Intentaba zafarme, mientras que Lucy contaba con la manos hasta tres, listo, perdí antes de comenzar...

Lucy levantó la mano de mi hermana y anunció su victoria.

-Creo que no hace falta- dije friccionándome la garganta.

Lucy asintió, luego me miró seriamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, confundido por su mirada.

-No quiero que dejes la escuela.

La miré a los ojos, luego suspiré.

-No debiste haberle contado- dije dirigiéndome a mi hermana.

Wendy se encogió de hombros, luego bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó Lucy bajándose de la cama-. Son mis amigos, me preocupo por ustedes, sobre todo ahora que están so...

Se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que decía en el último momento. Wendy bajó aún más la cabeza y yo apreté los puños. Lucy nos miró a ambos, realmente arrepentida por sus palabras.

-L...lo siento... no pensé en lo que decía y...

-No te preocupes- dijo Wendy sonriendo. Me sorprendí al ver su reacción. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero sabía que sonreía para no llorar.

Me agité la cabeza para despertarme, luego me rasqué la nuca.

-Bajemos a desayunar- propuse, esbozando una sonrisa.

Wendy asintió, luego se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto arrastrando los píes. Lucy y yo la seguíamos con la mirada, hasta que salió por completo del cuarto. Lucy no pudo evitar demostrar su depresión y rápidamente se sentó en el suelo colocándose en posición fetal- cosa que hace siempre que está triste o asustada, lo hace desde que tengo memoria-.

Ladeé la cabeza, luego suspiré... éstas chicas... desde chicos siempre he estado pendiente de ellas. Me bajé de la cama y me coloqué mis sandalias, luego caminé hasta Lucy y la miré por unos segundos.

-¿Estarás así todo el día?- Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Lucy simplemente asintió sin siquiera despegar su cara de sus rodillas.

-No deberías preocuparte- dije sentándome a su lado-. Wendy no se enojó contigo, solo se puso algo triste.

-No debí haber dicho eso- dijo aún sin apartar su cabeza de sus rodillas.

-Tal vez no. Aún seguimos dolidos por la muerte de nuestros padres, pero Wendy intenta reponerse y para eso necesita la ayuda de sus amigos. - Lucy alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Le sonreí-. Te necesita Lucy... necesitamos la ayuda de nuestros amigos ahora más que nunca.

Me miró detenidamente por unos segundos, luego asintió y se levantó decididamente.

-No se preocupen- dijo sonriéndome-. No los abandonaré.

Asentí sonriente, luego dije a Lucy que bajara a acompañar a Wendy en el desayuno, que yo bajaría dentro de unos minutos. Esperé hasta que saliera de mi cuarto y bajara las escaleras por completo para dejar caer una lágrima al suelo. No podía llorar, no podía mostrar signos de debilidad, debía aguantar todo el dolor por mi hermana. Me levanté rápidamente, luego entré al baño.

... ... ...

Cuando bajé las escaleras Wendy y Lucy estaban en la puerta, esperándome impacientemente. Cuando me vieron, corrieron hacia mí y me entregaron un periódico.

Arqueé una ceja al ver que me lo entregaban.

-No me gusta leer el periódico.

-Sólo lee dónde te señalamos- dijo Wendy obligándome a coger el periódico.

-¿Para qué?

-Buscas trabajo, ¿no?- preguntó Lucy-. En los periódicos siempre hay propuestas de trabajo.

Miré a las chicas con los ojos entrecortados, luego abrí el periódico en la hoja señalada y para sorpresa mía, había varios trabajos con puestos bacantes y... la paga no estaba nada mal.

-N...no sé qué decir- dije molestaron en buscar trabajo... ¿por mí?

-Te dije que quería ayudarte- dijo mi hermana sonriendo-. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Natsu.

Sonreí a mi hermana, luego revoloteé su cabello fraternalmente.

En ése momento, a lo lejos se escuchó un bocinazo.

-Ése es papá- dijo Lucy colocando su mochila sobre los hombros-. Vamos Wendy.

-El papá de Lucy se ofreció en llevarnos al colegio hoy- explicó Wendy yendo tras Lucy-. Suerte en tu trabajo. Nos vemos Hermano.

-Cuídate Natsu- dijo Lucy despidiéndose de mí.

Luego de eso, vi por la ventana a ambas entrar al auto apresuradamente. Sonreí cuando el padre de Lucy tocó la bocina y los tres se despidieron de mí sacando la mano.

El padre de Lucy es un hombre bastante amable de cuarenta y cinco años. Siempre se preocupó por Wendy y por mí desde que éramos chicos. Cuando llegamos del funeral, él, su esposa y Lucy nos recibieron con un gran abrazo.

Abrí el periódico y miré los trabajos que tenían un puesto bacante. Bien, debo hacer varias llamadas.

... ... ...

-¡Me alegra que me hayas llamado!- Dijo Macao dándome palmadas en la espalda- ¡Seré digno de llevarte a tu primer día de trabajo!

-Ya, ya- dije rascándome la cabeza-. No es para tanto.

-¡Es tu primer trabajo!- exclamó sonriendo- ¡Claro que lo es!- Miró hacia la derecha y miró por la ventanilla-, aunque no es precisamente el mejor de los trabajos.

Nos encontrábamos estacionados al lado de una enorme juguetería. El edificio era enorme y abarcaba una cuadra a la redonda. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul y el techo blanco. En la puerta había un hombre disfrazado de una ardilla sonriente, repartiendo volantes a todos.

-Mira, al menos tienen una mascota...

-Mejor busco otro trabajo...- dije hundiéndome en el asiento.

-Vamos, no te rindas tan fácilmente. Tal vez no sea EL trabajo, pero pagan bien... además te dieron la oportunidad teniendo tan solo diecisiete.

Miré por la ventana. El hombre disfrazado de ardilla me miró directamente, luego señaló el volante en sus manos y asintió. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda... ése hombre realmente es extraño.

-Bueno, intentémoslo- dije bajándome del auto.

-¡Ésa es la actitud Natsu!- gritó alegre.

Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así de entusiasta.

-Sí, sí. Sólo no grites-. Cerré la puerta.

Suspiré antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de la juguetería. Cuando subí el último escalón, me encontré frente a frente al hombre con disfraz de ardilla. Estaba parado en medio de la entrada, mirándome fijamente. Miré alrededor mío, no había nadie más a aparte de nosotros. Tragué saliva y di un paso adelante.

-Lindo disfraz- dije sonriéndole- ¿Puedes moverte?- pregunté al ver que no se movía de en medio de la puerta.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, sólo se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Te estoy hablando. -Nuevamente no hubo respuesta-. ¡Quieres dejar de mirarme así! Que me pones nervioso- dije algo irritado por su mirada tan fija hacia mí.

-¿Eres Natsu Dragneel?- preguntó la ardilla con un extraño acento ruso.

Miré detenidamente al hombre, medité por unos segundos si contestarle o no.

-Sí... soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me alegro que hayas venido- dijo sacándose la máscara, revelando a un hombre de aparentemente veinticinco años. De cabello blanco y de terminadas en punta, su piel era de color chocolate y sus ojos eran rudos y penetrantes. . -. Mi nombre es Elfman Strauss.

Abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Ése nombre... no jodas... ¿es en serio?

-¿Eres mi jefe?-¿Mi jefe se disfraza de ardilla?

-Así es. Eso hacen los hombres- dijo pasándome la mano-. Me alegro de que hayas llegado.

-¿Por qué estás disfrazado de ardilla?- pregunté pasándole la mano.

Tony se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió.

-Mucho tiempo libre. Una juguetería no es una jugetería sin una mascota.

-¿Pero por qué una ardilla?

-¿Por qué no?

Me rasqué la cabeza, estaba confundido. Ése tipo conseguía confundirme cada segundo más.

-Vamos. Entremos. Debo indicarte de qué va tu trabajo- dijo dando la vuelta. No pude evitar la sensación de que éste iba a ser un día muy largo.

Me aparté lo más que pude de Elfman. Caminábamos por los pasillos de la juguetería mientras que éramos observados por los clientes. Elfman llamaba mucho la atención por aquél traje de ardilla, además de que era alto y musculoso, por lo que con su disfraz daba la apariencia de que era una ardilla con esteroides. Los clientes se reían de él entre dientes y lo señalaban, lo gracioso es que a él no le importaba, de hecho, parecía orgulloso de llevar puesto el traje. Por mi parte, yo sentía vergüenza ajena...

-No deberías sentirte avergonzado jovencito- me dijo sonriendo.

-Me es difícil no sentirlo si vas con ése traje- susurré tapando la mitad de mi rostro con el cuello de mi remera.

Elfman rió, luego miró a su alrededor.

-Dime, ¿en dónde estamos?

-En una juguetería... supongo...

-Exacto. Los juguetes están hechos para los niños, mira a tu alrededor, todos nuesrros clientes son niños acompañados de sus padres o madres. Solo observa a los niños.

Eché un vistazo a los niños. Me sorprendí al ver que sonreían y miraban emocionados a Elfman.

-¿Lo ves? Están felices. Si los niños son alegres al verme con el disfraz, entonces soy feliz.

Me detuve a mitad de camino. A Elfman no le importaba ser el hazmerreír de los adultos, lo importante para él es hacer reír a los niños, eso es lo más importante para él. Sonreí y asentí, Elfman no es del todo raro, solo es fiel a sí mismo.

-Aunque debo admitir que es cómodo el traje, es otra razón por la cual me lo pongo- dijo sonriendo.

Bueno... tal vez sí es un poco raro.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una oficina que ponía en la puerta «Strauss». Elfman abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar. Adentro, me sorprendí al ver lo colorida y animada que estaba la oficina: las paredes estaban pintados de color azul; había varios juguetes y marionetas esparcidos por el suelo y algunos colgados en los fluorescentes; los papeles estaban desordenados y todos eran de diversos colores.

-Lamento el desorden- se disculpó sentándose en su silla giratoria-. Adelante, toma asiento.

Me acerqué hasta su escritorio, luego levanté una silla recostada por el suelo y me senté.

-Bueno, aún eres joven- dijo mirándome detenidamente-. ¿Para qué quieres exactamente el trabajo?

-Tengo una familia que mantener- dije seriamente.

Elfman asintió, comprendiéndome.

-No me gusta meterme en la vida de mis trabajadores, pero si tienes a alguien a quién proteger, entiendo. - Se colocó la máscara nuevamente-. Tu trabajo será atender a los niños, pero te advierto que no todos los niños son unos encantos. Suerte mi joven amigo.

Luego se alejó dando saltos y salió de la oficina a duras penas, la cabeza gigante de la ardilla dificultaba que pasara por la puerta. Cuando logró salir, se despidió de mí levantando el pulgar y desapareció tarareando una canción.

Suspiré una vez cerró la puerta. «No todos los niños son unos encantos...», eso no suena bien.

... ... ...

Los niños corrían de aquí para allá, observando encantados y con ilusión todos los juguetes que había a su alrededor. Estaba parado en una esquina, con el uniforme de la juguetería que era una remera azul con cuello y un buzo negro. Mi trabajo consistía en ayudar a un niño a encontrar algún juguete que le gustase, como ninguno se acercaba, opté por recostarme por la pared a esperar a que alguno se acercase a mí. Miré la hora en mi celular: las 9 A.M, aún era muy temprano.

Miré a mi alrededor, había como máximo dos empleados, igual o más aburridos que yo. Uno estaba dormitando recostado por la pared, mientras que el otro chateaba en su celular. Me pregunté qué tan aburrido era éste trabajo para mantener en éste estado a todos los empleados-que como máximo eran siete-, hasta que algo chocó contra mi frente.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Pregunté sacándome un dardo de _Nefr_ de mi frente-. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Quién me lanzó esto?- Miré a mi alrededor.

Arqueé una ceja al ver a un niño regordete apuntándome con una pistola de _Nefr_ : el niño tenía el pelo de color amarillo limón que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus mejillas estaban infladas de tal modo que parecían dos bolsas hinchadas de aire. Me miraba seriamente.

-Esto... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡DOS! ¡ATACA!- gritó recargando su «arma».

-¿Qué?

En ése momento, un segundo dardo chocó contra mi sien. Miré a mi derecha, exaltado. Un segundo niño me apuntaba con una ametralladora _Nefr:_ el niño era muy parecido al primero, solo que más flaco, eran casi idénticos.

-¡¿Quieren parar?!- vociferé algo enfadado. El niño solo sonrió e hizo una señal con su mano.

-¡TRES! ¡ATACA!

En ese preciso momento, un tercer dardo atinó en mi nuca. Lo saqué y giré enojado. Un tercer niño se encontraba apuntándome con otra arma de _Nefr._ Me sorprendí al notar que el niño era idéntico al segundo, solo que su cabello era de un amarillo más oscuro. Eran trillisos.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Se están multiplicando!

Los tres niños me apuntaron al mismo tiempo. En sus ojos se reflejaba la hiperactividad que tenían.

-¿Pueden ayudarme?- pregunté a los otros dos empleados a mi izquierda.

El hombre que estaba chateando dejó aún lado su celular y me miró con cara de irritación.

-Estoy en mi descanso- contestó sin ganas- cuando hablaba parecía que tenía una papa en la boca-.

Los niños sonrieron y recargaron sus armas. « _No todos los niños son unos encantos»_ dijo Elfman antes de irse. Tragué saliva, ahora ésas palabras tenían más sentido...

Lanzaron los dardos simultáneamente, atacando con todo lo que tenían. Yo me cubría con las manos, pero todos los dardos se pegaban en mis brazos, codos y manos... ¡¿Cuántos dardos tenían ésas cosas?!

-¡Ya paren!- grité enfadado-. ¡¿Acaso no tienen mejores cosas que hacer?!

-Esto es más divertido- contestó el gordo sonriendo.

-Para mí no...- contesté sacándome un dardo del codo. -¿De dónde sacaron esos juguetes?

-¿De dónde más? Duh- contestó el de cabello amarillo oscuro.

Miré hacia un lado. Había tres cajas de _Nefr_ vacías, tiradas en el suelo.

-¡No pueden abrirla si no lo compraron!

-¡Pues lo compraremos!- contestó el niño de cabello amarillo normal.

-¡Se acabaron los dardos!- Avisó el regordete.

-¡Sí!- festejé.

-¡Tírenle las pistolas!- ordenó de nuevo.

-¡No!- dije protegiéndome con las manos.

Me lanzaron las armas, dos fallaron pero el tercero me golpeó en la frente... de nuevo.

-¡Esto es todo!- dije enfadado. Esos niños ya colmaron mi paciencia-. ¡Van a ver...!

-Es suficiente- dijo Elfman, sujetándome del hombro.

Los niños se quedaron viéndolo, el cual seguía disfrazado de ardilla.

-Ustedes niños- dijo señalándolos-, no me hagan llamar a sus padres. Los conozco y sé que viven aquí a dos cuadras.

Los niños se irguieron y asintieron.

-¡Sí señor Strauss!

-Vayan a casa y dejen de comer tantos dulces.

Los niños asintieron y salieron corriendo. Elfman se agachó y agarró las tres pistolas, luego las guardó en sus respectivas cajas.

-Este trabajo no es para ti, Natsu- dijo levantándose.

-S... señor, necesito el trabajo...

-Sé que lo necesitas, pero pierdes la paciencia rápidamente-. Se acercó a mí y me sujetó de los hombros-. No eres una mala persona, al contrario, pero...

-Entiendo...- bajé la cabeza. Decepcionado-. Al menos lo intenté.

-Déjame decirte algo que te animará... o te decepcionrá... da igual- dijo sonriendo-. Te iba a pagar solo diez dólares.

.

.

.

Salí de la juguetería tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Ni loco trabajaré allí para un hombre que le gusta disfrazarse de ardilla, con dos empleados irritables y tres mellizos insoportables solo para ganar diez míseros dólares.

Bajé las escaleras, pero me detuve en el quinto escalón. Suspiré, luego me senté en el escalón. Necesito un empleo, uno en donde gane al menos el sueldo mínimo. Wendy depende de mí, necesita ir a su tratamiento médico, al colegio... Dios, ¡necesito un empleo!

Escuché el sonido de una bocina y levanté la cabeza. Macao me estaba saludando a lo lejos. Seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar de antes. Me levanté pesadamente, luego me acerqué a él.

-Treinta minutos con Veinte segundos- dijo mirando la hora en su reloj-. Todo un logro, ¿eh?

-No sabes el infierno que pasé allí dentro- dije suspirando.

-¿Seguirás buscando empleo?

-No tengo de otra- contesté subiendo en el auto.

Las cosas no fueron mejor de lo que esperaba. Primero fui a buscar empleo en un centro comercial. Logré que el dueño me aceptara. Me encargaba de etiquetar los productos. Pero hubo un pequeño problema y uno de mis compañeros echó una caja de huevos, rompiendo una docena en total, ¿qué pasó? Pues echemos la culpa al nuevo, todos lo creerán. Al final terminé perdiendo mis diez dólares y mi puesto. Después de eso, nadie más quiso dar empleo a un joven de diecisiete años.

Al final, terminé sentado en una banca en el parque, mirando el cielo y las nubes. Las cosas no estaban yendo para nada bien, si esto sigue así tendré qué...

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Macao sentándose a mi lado, ofreciéndome una botella de _Coca-Cola_.

-Macao... ¿crees que tu jefe me de trabajo?

Macao escupió un poco de a _coca-cola_ , luego me miró espantado.

-¿Quieres trabajar para mi jefe?

Macao y papá son compañeros de trabajo. Papá era el abogado de la empresa y sacó de varios a puros a su jefe, el problema es que el Jefe, el señor Michael es un viejo cerdo. Cada vez que papá volvía del trabajo, se quejaba de él y sus acciones, forma de hablar y ser. El hombre era un pobre diablo... aunque lo de pobre nadie se lo cree.

-No tengo de otra- dije seriamente- Wendy necesita sus medicinas, y ya no queda mucho de los que nos dejó papá... necesito un trabajo estable.

-Pero de ahí a trabajar con Michael...

-Por favor, Macao.

Me miró detenidamente, luego sonrió.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos- contestó dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

Mi celular sonó. Arqueé una ceja al ver que en la identificación de llamadas ponía: Wendy.

-¿Hola? - pregunté confundido. Wendy no me llamaba al menos que sea una emergencia.

-Natsu- dijo seriamente-. Se acabó mi medicina...

 **... ... ... ...**

 **¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo jeje.**

 **Espero les agrade, aún queda cosas por contar. A partir del otro capítulo es que las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes, je, je,je.**

 **Dejen sus comentario pli, necesito saber si les gusta o no jaja.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Trabajando para un cerdo.**_

Estaba frente a un gran edificio, admirando su magnificencia. Ocupaba como unas dos cuadras a la redonda. Era tan alto y con tantas plantas que podría confundirse fácilmente con un rascacielos de Estados Unidos. Alcé la mirada hasta el séptimo piso, era el edificio donde trabajaba mi padre. Muchos recuerdos invadieron mi mente. Agité la cabeza en un intento de despejarlas.

A lo lejos, dentro del edificio, Macao hizo un ademan para que entrara. Suspiré. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a ser un desastre.

 _ **Unas horas antes.**_

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. Entré al colegio a toda prisa, pasando de todos los alumnos que se cruzaban en mi camino, doblando esquinas y subiendo algunos escalones hasta que llegué a la enfermería.

Abrí la puerta de un portazo. Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, pero me sentí aliviado al ver a Wendy. Estaba sentada en la camilla de la sala. La notaba algo desanimada, pero aparte de eso, se veía sana. Lucy estaba parada, al lado de la camilla junto a su lado.

— ¿Cómo está?— pregunté acercándome a la enfermera.

—Le di algunas pastillas que me recomendó su doctor en caso de que se acabasen las suyas— explicó la enfermera—. Estará bien, pero necesita tomar las suyas.

—Entiendo...

—Los dejaré un rato—dijo, para luego salir de la enfermería.

—No te preocupes— dijo Wendy luego de unos segundos de silencio—, estaré bien.

—No- dije seriamente—. Claro que me preocupo. Conseguiré trabajo y compraré más de tus medicinas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no conseguiste empleo?— preguntó Lucy, levemente preocupada.

Miré detenidamente a ambas por unos segundos, luego negué con la cabeza. Wendy bajó la mirada, tristemente.

—Pero... ¡conseguiré un trabajo, sólo esperen!— dije, fingiendo ánimo.

Wendy me miró a los ojos, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— Natsu, estoy bien, en verdad. No te sobre esfuerces, ¿sí?

Acaricié el pelo de mi hermana fraternalmente, luego me di la vuelta.

— Cuando regrese a casa, festejaremos que conseguí trabajo. Macao invita—bromeé abriendo la puerta.

Wendy se rió, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo metió en la boca y lo tragó.

—Aún me quedaba una pastilla— dijo sonriendo—. Puedo aguantar una semana más, así que, si no consigues trabajo, no te preocupes.

Sonreí a mi hermana, luego salí de la enfermería.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar por varios segundos.

— ¿Por qué le mentiste a Natsu?— preguntó Lucy seriamente. —Esa solo era una goma de mascar…

—Porqué odio verlo triste...

 **En la actualidad** **.**

Caminaba arrastrando los píes, mirando a mi alrededor como si estuviera en un país extranjero. No sé por qué, pero todo el lugar me parecía desconocido, cubierto con un halo de misterio y tristeza.

Macao caminaba a mi lado, con el rostro serio. No le agradaba la idea de que trabajase allí, para aquél sujeto al que llamaban «Sr» Michael, porque lo de señor no tenía nada, a penas puedo considerarlo una persona. No estoy exagerando... cuando lo vean, me entenderán.

Subimos al ascensor. Un recuerdo cruzó rápidamente por mi cabeza: estábamos papá y yo, en ése entonces solo tenía ocho años. Era la primera vez que entraba al edificio, como la oficina de papá se encontraba en el séptimo piso, debíamos de subir al ascensor, pero yo tenía un pánico exagerado al subir en uno a causa de una película de terror que había visto la noche anterior- que papá me mostró, por cierto-, hasta tal punto de que me daba náuseas. Papá me revoloteó el pelo y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que cerrara los ojos y contara hasta diez.

En ése momento, sentí el mismo miedo, pero no por subir al ascensor, sino por cruzar al lado de la antigua oficina de mi padre. Miré arriba, donde marcaba los pisos: quinto piso, sexto piso. Al llegar al séptimo, la puerta se abrió y a lo lejos pude presenciar una escena que me dio asco y rabia. Un hombre petizo, gordo, con la nariz chata y con muy poco pelo- lo poco que tenía estaba a punto de caerse- se encontraba muy cerca de una mujer bastante jovencita, le daría como veintisiete años. El hombre solo llegaba hasta la mandíbula a la mujer. La estaba acariciando el brazo y le sonreía con un lamentoso intento de sonrisa pícara.

Salimos del ascensor y mientras más me acercaba a él, más me repugnaba la escena. La pobre mujer intentaba zafarse pero no podía, el hombre a pesar de su estatura tenía un agarre fuerte. Todos miraban lo que sucedía con impotencia...

—Vamos Jessica, no finjas— dijo el hombre—. Sé que no puedes resistirte a mí.

—Por favor, señor, debo seguir trabajando— suplicó la chica estirando su brazo.

—No te irás hasta que me hagas un cumplido.

-Ejem… señor Michael— interrumpió Macao oportunamente.

El hombre giró y lo miró con desdén.

— ¿Qué quieres?— bufó enojado.

Me echó un vistazo. Yo no me quedé atrás y lo miré con asco, sin intentar de disimular mi desprecio.

—Te me haces conocido...-—dijo observándome con los ojos entrecortados, inspeccionando mi rostro.

—Es Natsu Dragneel— me presentó Macao—. El joven del que te hablé.

—Ah, sí, sí… — dijo con desinterés-. El hijo de Wade. Nunca me agradaste— dijo sin rodeos.

Apreté los puños... ¡viejo cerdo!

—El sentimiento es mutuo— dije con un cierto tono soberbio.

Michael me miró seriamente, luego sonrió con malicia.

—No te caigo bien, ni tú a mí, sin embargo... has venido para pedirme trabajo, qué triste de tu parte, ¿eh?

Di un paso adelante. No me iba a quedar callado dejando que me insulte, pero Macao me detuvo, sujetándome del hombro. Me miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré, conteniéndome. Necesitaba el trabajo... aunque tenga que trabajar para un viejo verde.

—Seños Michael, por favor. Wade trabajó para usted con fidelidad durante diez años— dijo Macao—. No ha fallado ni una sola vez en el juzgando y ha defendido la empresa. Se lo debe.

Michael meditó aquellas palabras por unos segundos. Por un momento pensé que iba a negarse, pero luego miró a Jessica.

—Dime, ¿crees que sería bueno tenerlo aquí?

La mujer me miró tímidamente a los ojos, luego asintió.

—Se ve como un buen chico.

Michael la miró dubitativamente, luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí lo dices…. Hay un puesto vacante— sonrió con malicia—. Como mi asistente personal.

Tragué saliva. ¿Esto va en serio?

—Te tendré a prueba por una semana, a ver si eres digno de ser mi asistente. Harás lo que diga, cuando yo lo diga y cómo yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Apreté frustradamente los dientes, luego asentí a regañadientes. Si estaba haciendo todo esto, era por Wendy, ella lo necesitaba y urgentemente.

—Bien. Empecemos entonces— se dio la vuelta, con una notable sonrisa burlesca—. Tienes muchos papeles que ordenar.

Miré a Macao. Él me hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera. Observé al «jefe» entrar y suspiré profundamente. Esto no va a ser fácil.

.

.

.

Estaba parado frente al escritorio de Michael. Él estaba sentado, repantigado en su silla giratoria. La oficina era un desastre: libros tirados en el suelo, con algunas hojas dobladas y arrugándose. Plantas marchitándose, pidiendo a gritos que les dieran un poco de agua. Los estantes estaban sucios y polvorientos. Lo peor de todo es que Michael parecía cómodo en aquél ambiente.

—Bueno- dijo irguiéndose—. ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿Para qué?— pregunté en un tono de indiferencia.

—Para arreglar la oficina. Está hecho un chiquero.

— ¿Ah sí?— pregunté con sarcasmo—. Pensé que estábamos en tu hábitat natural.

El hombre alzó una ceja, luego sonrió retorcidamente.

—Veo que alguien quiere ser despedido.

Guardé silencio. Michael simplemente asintió victorioso.

—Agradece mi indulgencia. — Se levantó y se arregló la corbata—. Iré a ver a mis empleados. Cuando vuelva, quiero ver éste sitio limpio y reluciente.

Salió de la oficina y cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pateé su silla giratoria. Esta salió disparada hacia un lado.

—Ahora te admiro más- dije pensando en papá—. Trabajar para un tipo como este y venir a casa con una sonrisa... no es fácil.

Pasé como media hora ordenando el lugar. La peor parte fue cuando limpié por debajo del escritorio: cuatro barras de chicles masticados pegados por debajo; los cajones estaban llenos de restos de comida como cajas de hamburguesas- que tenía algunos trozos de panes y verduras podridas-, cáscaras de bananas, manzanas acarameladas a medio comer, entre otros desperdicios. Los metí en unas bolsas y las tiré en el basurero, luego continué limpiando las demás partes. Repasé el piso, pulí los vidrios, etcétera, etcétera.

—Terminé al fin...-—dije recostándome por la silla giratoria—. Si así mantiene su oficina ese viejo, no quiero imaginarme su casa...

La puerta se abrió y Michael entró sonriendo. Tenía la corbata desacomodada y su mejilla estaba roja, de seguro había obtenido un tremendo bofetón.

—Je, je. Valió la pena— dijo asintiendo. Observó a su alrededor, estupefacto, luego me miró—. Vaya, por lo que se ve, no eres del todo inútil.

Apreté los puños, conteniendo mi irritación. ¿Tuve que rebajarme hasta este punto? Me recordé una vez más la razón por la que estoy trabajando para alguien como... Michael.

—Bien. Lo hiciste bien— me felicitó. Ser felicitado por alguien como él fue repugnante—. Te daré 50 dólares como pago mínimo por hoy—. Puso el monto en la mesa—. Soy bastante generoso, ¿no?

Agarré el billete y me quedé mirándolo por varios segundos. Michael se habrá dado cuenta de mi cara de indignación y sonrió, victorioso, luego sacó una caja e cigarro y se llevó una a la boca.

—Vamos, no me mires así— dijo encendiendo el que se llevó a la boca—. Recuerda que estoy siendo muy generoso, ni siquiera cumples con la mayoría de edad ni acabaste los estudios primarios. Ahora, ve a casa— me apartó con una mano y se giró, dispuesto a sentarse en su silla giratoria—. Recuerda que te tendré a prueba por una semana y luego discutiremos mejor sobre tu pago.

Agarré el billete y salí de la oficina sin siquiera mirarlo. 50 dólares, ¿es en serio? Bueno… supongo que bastará para comer hoy...

Esta vez bajé las escaleras. No quise volver a repetir el mismo suceso que en la tarde. Cuando bajé como tres pisos, me encontré con Macao, parado frente a una oficina. Una plaqueta se encontraba pegada a la puerta, en ella ponía « _Wade Dragneel»._

—Tu padre soñaba que cuando crecieras, heredases su oficina— dijo mirando la plaqueta, tristemente—. Cada vez que terminaba el día, nos encontrábamos aquí y él decía « _Natsu es un chico muy inteligente. Será un gran hombre cuando crezca, se convertirá en un profesional y trabajará aquí, en ésta empresa, en ésta oficina»._

—Y mírame— dije agachando la cabeza—. Rebajándome al nivel de Michael, trabajando como su asistente...

—Puedes seguir estudiando y al mismo tiempo trabajar para él— propuso—. Ir a la facultad y obtener una maestría...

— ¿Crees que Michael acepte que trabaje medio tiempo con él?

Macao no dijo nada. Sonreí, tenía razón. Miré la plaqueta.

—Lo siento, papá...

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Decidimos irnos a casa, Macao me dejó en la puerta de la casa y luego se retiró. Cuando entré Wendy y Lucy estaban haciendo unos trabajos escolares. Yo me retiré a dormir, sabía que me esperaba días difíciles en el trabajo... y no me equivoqué. Fueron los peores cinco días que pude haber pasado. Michael hizo lo imposible para hacerme sufrir, enviándome a comprar comida chatarra, leer y sellar millares de hojas mientras él iba a coquetear por allí y entre otras tareas desagradables, al final, por cada día que pasaba iba disminuyendo dos dólares de mi sueldo.

Estaba frente a la cafetera, cargando en una taza un _Cappuccino_ para aquél viejo. Suspiré, irritado, luego me recosté sobre la pared. Hoy era el quinto día, eso significaba que la semana laboral iba a terminar y la próxima ya iba a cumplir mi mayoría de edad, eso quería decir que ya podría ser contratado legalmente, todo dependiendo de lo que pasa hoy, el único problema es que ya estaba al límite de mi paciencia. Michael ha estado haciendo lo imposible para hacerme enojar, llenándome de tareas desagradables mientras él iba acosando a sus empleadas. Mi indulgencia estaba puesta a prueba y eso que no era indulgente.

—Disculpe...— dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Miré por sobre los hombros. Una chica de cabellera roja, estaba parada, con una taza de porcelana en la mano. Sus ojos eran colores avellanas.

—Creo que tu taza se llenó lo suficiente.

Miré hacia abajo. La taza estaba cargada al tope y el café estaba derramándose. Me apuré para apagar la cafetera, pero en vez de apagarla, la aceleré un poco más. La chica se rió de mí levemente, luego tocó un botón que apagó la cafetera.

—Esto... fue vergonzoso— dije rascándome la cabeza.

—Para la próxima deberías estar más atento en el café y no en el techo— dijo la chica sonriendo—. Nunca antes te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?

—Podría decirse que sí— contesté agarrando la taza de café—. He estado trabajando aquí desde el lunes.

—Elegiste el peor lugar— dijo poniendo su tasa en la cafetera.

—Lo noté— contesté encogiéndome de hombros. —No tenía otra opción.

—Entiendo— dijo encendiendo el aparato frente a nosotros —. Todos estamos ligados a éste lugar por una razón.

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que eso te incluye.

—Sobre todo yo...

Agarró la tasa luego de apagar la cafetera y me sonrió.

—Fue un gusto conocerte. Espero podamos hablar luego. Nos vemos— dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Me despedí de la misma forma, siguiéndole con la vista hasta que desapareció girando en una esquina. Me preguntaba cual era la razón por lo que ella seguía aquí, sea cual sea la razón, debía ser una horrible para estar confinada a éste horrible lugar. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Ahora que caía… no sabía su nombre.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **¡Hola familia! ¿Qué tal han estado?**_

 _ **Uf, las cosas han estado un poco difíciles, pero no pienso olvidarlos jeje.**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo otro capítul partir de aquí que las cosas no iran pintando del todo bien para Natsu.**_

 _ **En fin, nos veremos en la entrega del próximo capítulo, suerte a todos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3.**_

 _ **Wendy cae.**_

—Natsu— llamó Macao acercándoseme. — ¿Qué tal va todo?  
Tenía el café en una mano y una magdalena en la otra. Se suponía que debía dárselo al cerdo hace media hora, pero me quedé pensando al lado de la cafetera por varios minutos... grave error.  
—Mal— contesté dándole un sorbo al café—. Tengo que volver a ver a Michael.  
Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego me atreví a hacer una pregunta.  
—Todos dicen que éste lugar es un asco, pero aún así siguen viniendo a trabajar todos los días, ¿por qué?  
Macao me miró seriamente, luego se cruzó de brazos, empezando a meditar mi pregunta.  
—No puedo responderte por todos— dijo al fin—, pero sí por mí. Es cierto, no aguanto a Michael, pero he trabajado en su empresa más de diez años. Si me preguntas por qué, es por mi hijo. Me pagan lo suficiente para sustentarlo. Pienso que todos aquí tienen alguna razón para seguir trabajando para alguien como Michael.  
Entendí justo en ése momento las palabras de aquella chica, «todos tenemos algo que nos liga a este lugar».  
—No sé si podré aguantar un segundo más con él— dije desviando la mirada. Macao se echó a reír.  
—Lo siento. Es que no puedo evitar recordar a tu padre, eres igual a él. Esbocé una sonrisa. Que me comparen con papá, un hombre culto, regio, elegante, me ponía feliz.  
—Será mejor que te vayas. Dudo que a Michael le guste su café frío.  
—Dudo que le guste algo— dije, empezando a caminar.

Me pregunté cómo papá pudo aguantar trabajar por diez años para Michael. ¿Qué cosas habría hecho para él? Pensarlo simplemente me revolvía el estómago.  
Había pasado a penas cinco días y yo ya tenía mi paciencia al tope.  
Cuando entré a la oficina, Michael me estaba esperando, viendo un vídeo en su celular. Dejé el Capuccino y la magdalena en la mesa. Michael me miró por unos segundos y luego volvió su atención al celular.  
—Llegas tarde— dijo agarrando el postre.  
—Solo fue medio minuto— contesté secamente.  
—Aún así llegas tarde. Te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto!— protesté enojado.  
—Injusto es que mi Capuccino esté tibio— prosiguió dándole un sorbo al café—. Tráeme uno nuevo.  
Apreté los puños, luego cogí el Capuccino brutamente.  
— ¿Disfrutas haciendo esto?  
—Como nunca—. Me sonrió—. Si llegas tarde, volveré a descontártelo de tu sueldo.  
Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a regañadientes nuevamente a la cafetera.  
En el camino, me topé con varios funcionarios. Me miraban extrañados, otros alzaban una ceja y algunos susurraban cuando me veían pasar, aunque creían que no podía oírlos, la verdad es que no era así, todos decían lo mismo: Es el hijo de Samuel, o, pobre chico, ha de ser difícil trabajar a tan corta edad. Me molestaba que hablasen a mi espada. Me irritaba que me miraran de aquella forma, que sintieran compasión de mí, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Simplemente podía dejarlos hablar.  
Bajé dos pisos, por la escalera. Caminaba con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, no podía esperar a que sea mañana para poder descansar dos días de Michael. Me detuve en seco, miré con el rabillo del ojo la puerta a mi lado: la oficina de papá. Observé a mi alrededor, no había nadie presente. Me acerqué a la puerta y giré la perilla, no hubo suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
—Hpm. No sé en qué pensaba— dije negando con la cabeza.  
— ¿Era la oficina de tu padre?  
Di un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltado. La misma chica de hace rato se echó a reír de mí. Parpadeé dos veces antes de recobrar la postura.  
—No vuelvas a hacer eso— dije suspirando, aliviado— ¿Siempre empiezas una conversación de esa forma?— Miré la puerta, luego asentí—. Fue un gran abogado.  
—Oí mucho acerca de él— dijo tocándome el hombro—. Todos lo admiraban y respetaban.  
—Sí… y entiendo el porqué.  
La chica me miró detenidamente, luego sonrió.  
—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a entrar.  
La miré sorprendida, luego entrecerré los ojos.  
— ¿Cómo lo harás?  
—Tengo contactos— dijo guiñándome el ojo—. Vuelve cuando te den tiempo libre— luego comenzó a alejarse. —¡Espera!— grité—. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.  
—Me llamo Erza— dijo despidiéndose.  
— Yo soy Natsu...

Me crucé de brazos, mirando expectativamente a Michael. Él cogió el nuevo Capiccino y dio un sorbo. Comenzó a estudiar el café en su boca, luego asintió. Me sonrió con aquellos dientes amarillentos.  
—Perfecto. Lo has hecho bien.

Me estremecí. Un cumplido suyo no es precisamente halagador que digamos.  
—Dime Natsu, ¿qué tal está Wendy?— preguntó escribiendo en su computadora—. Tengo entendido que sigue un tratamiento médico.  
Arqueé una ceja. ¿A qué venía ese repentino interés hacia mi hermana?  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunté seriamente.  
Michael alzó la mirada, luego continuó escribiendo en su computadora.  
—No hay nada que no sepa de mis empleados— respondió—. Para eso has venido a trabajar conmigo, ¿no?  
Seguía sin entender a qué venía todo esto.  
Michael sonrió, luego se reclinó en su silla.  
—No me gusta tu actitud hacia mi persona— dijo entrelazando sus dedos, llevándolo hacia su enorme barriga—. Todas mis peticiones lo haces de malas ganas. Sé que el tratamiento de tu hermana es caro y necesitas el trabajo para pagarlo.  
—Ve al punto— espeté.  
—Puedo despedirte en cualquier momento, Dragneel— dijo sonriendo—, si sigues trabajando así.  
Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. ¿Me estaba extorsionando?  
—No puedes hacerlo. No tienes razones para hacerlo.  
Michael alzó las manos.  
—Hay miles de razones, si las autoridades pregunta, solo hace falta decir que un jovenzuelo desesperado por pagar la terapia de su hermanita me robó una cantidad considerable de dinero. — Me miró detenidamente, estudiando cada una de mis expresiones—. ¿No es así, Natsu?  
No podía creerlo. Mi estómago comenzó a revolcarse del asco. ¿En verdad podía existir alguien tan repugnante como él? Apreté los dientes, furibundo.

—Me alegro que comprendas. —Hizo un ademan con su mano—. Puedes tomarte un descanso. Te llamo cuando te necesite.  
Me di la vuelta, no sin antes mirarlo con una expresión de puro desprecio. Luego salí cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Golpeé la pared con ira. ¿En serio me estaba pasando esto? Michael no tenía perdón, una persona como él no podía existir. Debería estar tras las rejas, pudriéndose como la basura que es.  
Aspiré hondo. De nada me serviría ponerme así de nervioso.  
—Deberías calmarte. Eres muy joven para desesperarte así- dijoEraza acercándose a mí.  
Suspiré. Viéndola de cerca, ella no parecía mayor que yo.

— ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas aquí?  
—Hace un año— contestó—. Comencé a los diecisiete.  
Arqueé una ceja. Lo sabía, solo me pasaba por un año.  
—No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo, sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsillo—¿Entramos?  
Miré detenidamente el juego de llaves. No estaba seguro si quería entrar a la oficina de papá.  
Agité mi cabeza, luego sin pensarlo dos veces agarré la llave y abrí la puerta. Todo era igual como lo recordaba: el escritorio estaba completamente limpio, encima, las pertenencias de papá estaban perfectamente ordenadas. Su antigua taza estaba posando en una esquina, varias carpetas de diversos colores y tamaños estaban en el medio, uno encima de otro, ordenado en orden creciente. Papá era un obsesionado por la limpieza y el orden.  
En casa todo debía estar bien arreglado, limpio y perfumado. Había siempre un lugar específico para todo, y en su oficina no era la excepción. Caminé hasta el escritorio y estiré uno de los cajones, si mi memoria no me fallaba...  
Un retrato estaba guardado encima de varias hojas blancas de papel. La agarré y un recuerdo se coló en mi mente: estaba yo a los ocho años, vestido de militar para un teatro escolar, a mi lado estaba papá, sonriendo y abrazándome con un brazo. Yo sostenía un rifle falso y apuntaba a la cámara, sonriendo.  
—Que tierno— dijo Erza, más para molestarme—. Me hubiese gustado ver ese teatro.  
—Te hubieses decepcionado— dije sonriendo—. Papá se quedó dormido a la mitad, supongo que era aburrido.  
Erza contuvo una carcajada. Recuperó la compostura, luego miró detenidamente a papá.  
—Te pareces mucho a él.  
Me quedé callado por unos segundos.  
—Antes de morir, papá me dijo que no era igual a él— recordé tristemente—. Dijo que soy mejor. Que lograría las cosas que él no pudo, pero mírame ahora. Trabajando para Michael, como su asistente.  
Erza no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar. No entendía porque le estaba contando todo esto, a penas la conocí hoy, pero debía decírselo a alguien, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.  
—Quién sabe, tal vez tenga razón— dijo mirándome a los ojos—. No sabes lo que podría suceder en algunos años.  
Sonreí. Tal vez tenga razón, pero... ¿qué podría hacer?  
El celular de Erza sonó, sorprendiéndola un poco.  
—Lo siento. Debo irme— dijo saliendo de la sala rápidamente—. Te dejaré las llaves. Nos vemos luego.

Me quedé alrededor de media hora en la oficina. Examinando carpetas, leyendo los apuntes que mi padre había escrito. Estudiando casos anteriores que había defendido. Sin duda alguna papá era admirable: los casos parecían imposibles de defender, por lo que leí, Michael se había metido en serios problemas, pero de algún modo papá había logrado desmentir las acusaciones.  
Guardé varias pertenencias de papá en una caja, no pensaba dejarlos en la oficina para siempre.  
Alcé la caja en el escritorio. Miré a mí alrededor, recordando que la última vez que entré aquí, fue con Wendy y mamá, trajimos una torta para papá y festejamos su cumpleaños. Luego de un rato, salí de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con la llave que Erza me había dejado. Guardé la caja en donde tenía guardadas las pertenencias de papá, detrás de una maceta. Lo sé, un escondite cliché, pero efectivo. Me llegó un mensaje de Michael pidiéndome otro Capuccino, era la tercera vez en el día que visitaba la cafetera...  
Una vez cargado el Capuccino me dirigí a la oficina de Michael. Cuando abrí la puerta, no podía creer la escena que había delante de mis ojos: Michael estaba sujetando violentamente los brazos de Erza. Ella forcejeaba, pero el cerdo la tenía contra la pared.  
—Suélteme— dijo Erza entre las lágrimas.  
—Vamos, no seas así— dijo acercándose más a ella—. Hace ya bastante tiempo que te he estado suplicando pero no quieres ser buena...  
—No quiero nada contigo— dijo forcejeando-. ¡Déjeme!  
—Por favor, soy tu jefe— dijo acercándose más a su rostro—. Si no me haces caso, puedo despedirte... y no quieres volver a casa de tu padre, ¿o sí?  
Erza abrió los ojos de par en par. Nuestra mirada se cruzaron en ese momento, no hacía falta palabras: debía ayudarla.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí a Michael, le sujete del hombro y lo obligué a que me mirar, luego le derramé el Capiccino en la cara.  
— ¡Ahhggg!— Chilló, tapándose la cara con las manos—. ¡¿Acaso estás enfermo?!— vociferó, furibundo.  
— ¡Sí!— contesté, harto—. ¡Estoy enfermo de tu maldito comportamiento!  
— ¡¿Qué?!— Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido por mi repentina «impertinencia»—. ¿Acaso olvidas quién soy? ¡Soy tu jefe, el hombre que te dio un trabajo! ¡Me debes mucho!  
—No me hagas reír. Has estado abusando de nosotros, extorsionándonos y coqueteando con tus empleadas. ¡Eres un maldito cerdo!  
Erza me sujetó de los hombros. Se veía realmente asustada.

—Natsu... es suficiente. Van a despedirte.  
La miré a los ojos. Es cierto, iban a despedirme, pero no podía quedarme sentado de brazos cruzando viendo como Michael faltaba el respeto a las mujeres, como extorsionaba y se salía con la suya... si nadie hablaba, yo sí lo haría.  
— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— preguntó Michael, acercándose a mí, con la cara enrojeciéndose de a poco.  
Sonreí con desdén a Michael. Erza me hizo un ademan para que mirar hacia atrás. Por sobre los hombros, pude ver como varios empleados se amontonaban en la puerta abierta, mirando expectantes la escena.  
— ¡Estás despedido!— Gritó furibundo. Por Dios, tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

— ¡Mejor para mí!- Grité igual de enojado... o más-¡Mejor trabajando limpiando vidrios que para un hombre como tú!— dije señalándolo con desdén.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Veremos quién te contrata con una actitud como esa!  
Bueno, ahora saben cómo es que llegamos a esta situación. Sí, aguante una semana trabajando para un cerdo, supongo que es todo un logro para alguien como yo. A partir de ahora, es que la historia verdadera empieza.  
Erza me sujetó de la mano y me estiró.  
—Ya para Natsu, es suficiente— dijo con un tono notablemente preocupado.  
La miré a los ojos, luego entre la multitud vi a Macao, mirándome con la misma preocupación. Creo que ya he hecho suficiente. Asentí, luego comencé a alejarme con Erza.  
—Maldito...— dijo al verme partir—. Eres igual que el patético de tu padre.  
Me quedé quieto por unos segundos. Michael sonrió victorioso.  
—Sí, de tal palo tal astilla. Dragneel realmente era patético. Creyéndose superior a todos. ¡Cualquiera podría hacer su trabajo mejor qué él!  
Apreté los puños. ¿Esto era en serio? ¡¿Podía ser alguien tan hipócrita como él?!  
—Todos los respetan, alabándolo por su trabajo. —prosiguió, sonriendo aún más— ¡Era un pequeño imbécil! Me alegra que haya muerto.  
Me giré, mirándolo con odio absoluto. Michael me devolvió la mirada.  
Macao dio un paso, con los ojos abierto de par en par, por lo que se veía, él también estaba furibundo.  
—Y esa pobre chica— dijo comenzando a pensar— ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Wendy?- sonrió al ver mi expresión de enfado—. Sí. Pobre chica, tan débil, tan… frágil.  
Lo agarré del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeé contra la pared. Michael me miró sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba que lo golpeara. Miró hacia el suelo, sus píes estaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo, era tan petizo que podía levantarlo sin problemas.  
—Mi padre si era un hombre respetable— dije seriamente—. Sin duda mejor que tú... que digo, cualquiera es mejor que tú. Atrévete hablar una vez más de él, a mencionar a mi hermana una vez más... y te juro que no respondo a lo que pueda suceder.

Michael no respondió. Comenzó a sudar hasta no más poder. Erza me miró con admiración y Macao asintió. Solté al cerdo, dejándolo caer de culo, luego me di vuelta y me retiré de la sala.  
Todos los empleados presentes me dieron paso. Todos me sonreían y algunos asentían. A pesar de que fui despedido, había algo bueno en todo esto, todos me miraban con aceptación, admiración y orgullo.  
Sonreí, al menos algo bueno después de todo esto.

Cuando salí de la empresa, Erza gritó a lo lejos. Estaba acompañada por Macao.  
—Natsu, espera— dijo corriendo para alcanzarme.  
—No debiste haber actuado de esa forma tan temeraria— me regañó Macao. Se veía realmente preocupado.  
—Alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar— dije seriamente-. Sabías perfectamente que era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara.  
—Es mi culpa— dijo Erza bajando la cabeza—. Si no me hubieses ayudado...  
—Nadie me obligó— dije sonriéndole—. Solo hice lo que creía correcto, y no me arrepiento de ello.  
Macao suspiró, luego se frotó los ojos.  
—Natsu, ¿qué harás ahora? Saly necesita sus...  
—Lo sé— lo detuve con la mano—. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes.  
Me di la vuelta, comenzando abajar los escalones.  
-Natsu...- dijo Erza, viéndome alejarme de a poco. 

Caminaba por la calle, con las manos guardadas en mis bolsillos. Eran alrededor de las 13:00 y supuse que Wendy ya estaría en casa. ¿Cómo se supone que le mostraría la cara ahora que perdí el trabajo?  
Me senté en una de las bancas que ofrecía la parada de autobús. Suspiré y me tapé la cara. Estaba en una situación desesperada. Sin trabajo, sin dinero con el que pagar el tratamiento de mi hermana. Soy un fracaso como hermano mayor.  
—Vaya, hombre. Te ves un desastre— dijo una voz al lado mío.  
Miré a mi izquierda y casi me caigo de la banca al notar que había alguien al lado mío. Era un hombre más o menos de mi edad, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude notar que había algo diferente en él: tenía el cabello de color blanco, solo que no era teñido, era su color natural por más raro que parezca. Tenía la cara libre de granos, rasguños o cicatrices. Sus facciones eran perfectas y tenía las irises de un color verde puro. Parpadeó dos veces, luego contuvo una risa. Arqueé una ceja por ello, luego me levanté.  
— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
—Deberías haber visto tu cara— dijo echándose a reír—. No tenía precio.  
Levanté las cejas.

—Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras— dije volviéndome a sentar, apoyando mi cara sobre mi mano—. Al menos tú si tienes un buen día.  
Me miró detenidamente, dejando de reírse.  
— ¿Problemas?— preguntó, como si supiera cuales eran.

—Varios— contesté.  
El chico sonrió, luego se levantó de la banca metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.  
—No te preocupes Natsu, todo problema tiene solución, solo hay que ser pacientes.  
Me guiñó el ojo y luego comenzó a alejarse.  
Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos, luego parpadeé.

—Espera... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

... ... ...  
Cuando llegué a casa, no pude creer la escena que había delante de mis ojos. El tío Joey estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando una taza de café, con los ojos cerrados.  
Miré a mí alrededor, pero Wendy no estaba en ningún lado. Joey me miró con aquellos ojos penetrantes que siempre odié.

— ¿Dónde está Wendy?— pregunté sin rodeos.  
— ¿Esas es manera de saludar a tu tío?— preguntó, bajando la taza en la mesa.  
Wendy entró a la sala, con un plato lleno de Cupcakes.  
Arqueé una ceja al verla. Se veía algo pálida, con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba templando, como si afuera hiciese mucho frío, pero en realidad la sensación térmica estaba por encima de los veinticinco.

—Natsu— dijo sorprendida—. Creí que seguirías en el trabajo.

No respondí. Miré con el rabillo del ojo a Joey, no podía decir que me habían despedido frente a él.

—Me dieron... el día libre.  
Wendy bajó el plato en la mesa. Su mano estaba temblorosa, por lo que algunos pastelillos cayeron en la mesa, pero los levantó rápidamente.  
—Me alegro— dijo sonriéndome—. ¿Quieres tomar café?  
Miré detenidamente a Joey  
— ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
Joey agarró un Cupcake y se lo llevó a la boca.  
— ¿No puedo saludar a mis sobrinos?  
Sonreí despectivamente. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?  
—No te hagas el tío bueno con nosotros— espeté—. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de llamarte tío.

Joey dejó el pastelillo nuevamente en la mesa. Miró a Saly y le dedicó una sonrisa. Me dio ganas de darle un puñetazo, nunca antes nos había visitado cuando nuestros padres estaban vivos, nunca había venido a alguno de nuestros cumpleaños, nunca había llamado para felicitarnos, ¿y ahora viene a casa como si nada?  
—Wendy, ¿puedes dejarnos a tu hermano y a mí solos por unos minutos?  
Wendy me miró algo nerviosa. Miré a Joey detenidamente, luego asentí a mi hermana. Quería escuchar lo que Joey tenía que decirme.  
Wendy titubeó, pero luego salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta para darnos más privacidad.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunté, sentándome frente a él—. Ve al grano.  
—Quiero llevarme a Wendy.

Parpadeé, desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Llevar a Saly? ¿Es en serio?  
—Ni loco— negué en seguida—. Si crees que dejaré que te lleves a mi hermana...  
—Escucha, Natsu— el semblante de Joey era completamente serio, como si estuviera decidido a no cambiar de parecer—. Mañana cumples tu mayoría de edad, ya vas a ser un adulto ante los ojos de la ley, no puedo obligarte a venir conmigo, pero con Wendy es otra historia—. Hizo una pausa, como si esperara a que hablase, pero no lo hice, decidí dejar que termine de hablar—. No puedes pagar el estudio de tu hermana, mucho menos su tratamiento.  
—Tengo un trabajo— dije seriamente.  
—Con el sueldo a penas te alcanza para comprar comida. ¿Qué hay de la luz, del agua, de todos los demás gastos? Natsu... piensa en tu hermana.  
Apreté los puños. No quería escuchar sermones de alguien como él. Alguien que nunca pensó en nosotros como familia. Wendy es la única familia que me queda, me rehusaba a perderla, pero... en parte Joey tenía la razón, no quiero que mi hermana muera por mi culpa, no la quiero ver sufrir de nuevo pero tampoco quiero que la alejen de mí.  
—Encontraré la forma de cuidarla. Buscaré otro empleo, dos, tres, una docena si es necesario, pero no la perderé.  
Joey me miró seriamente, luego ensombreció la mirada.  
—Solo estás siendo egoísta.  
— ¡Cállate!— grité enojado—. ¡Si tanto te importamos, ¿por qué nunca antes nos visitabas?! Nadie me alejará de Wendy...  
La puerta de la sala se abrió.  
Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver el estado de mi hermana: estaba mucho más pálida que antes, casi parecía un papel. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y el cuello de su remera estaba empapado. Su respiración estaba aún más entrecortada, tanto que parecía que le dolía al respirar.

—Natsu...— dijo apoyándose por la puerta—. A-ayuda...  
En ese momento, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.  
— ¡Wendy!— grité, corriendo a socorrerla. La agarré entre mis brazos—. ¡Rápido, llama a una ambulancia!— le grité a Joey. Joey agarró su celular rápidamente y marcó a un número a las apuradas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a precipitarse en mis ojos.  
—Wendy, resiste, ¿me oyes?

Pero lo más preocupante comenzó a ocurrir, un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrirse de su boca y nariz.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
